


Dreams Do Come True

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Playing a character on Supernatural was a dream job. Finding a cast and crew as wonderful as this one made it even better. Though your scene partner, Jensen, was slowly becoming a good friend, after a scene directs you to be more intimate, will you ever be able to see him the same way again?





	Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of a dream I had, and lots of encouragement from @kazosa to turn it into a fic. Of course, smut followed when I didn’t intend it too.

“And, cut!” Rich yelled, ending the scene and causing an eruption of cheers and celebration to ripple through the crew.

“That’s a wrap on Jensen and (Y/N),” Bob added. “Let’s get Jared and Misha on set. Last scene before break, guys. Let’s focus and get it done like we always do.”

The crew bustled about, as you and Jensen moved off the set of Bobby’s living room and out towards the makeup trailer to get cleaned up for the day.

“That was a good take,” Jensen said. “I think Rich was happy with it.”

“Rich is always happy with what you give him,” you scoffed playfully. “You’re definitely teacher’s pet.”

“Hahaha,” he mocked. “I can’t help it if he appreciates talent where he sees it.”

His intended smugness just made you roll your eyes, especially since you knew it was just doing it to get a rise out of you. Bantering and teasing your scene partner off set had quickly become your favorite pastimes since landing the role of Harold “Harrie” Ellis on Supernatural.

“You’re an ass.”

“A talented ass,” he winked and opened the trailer door for you with a bow. “Age before beauty, my dear.”

“Yes, you’re right, a luscious grown woman like myself, should enter the room before the child does,” you returned his wink with a sultry expression and sauntered into the room before him.

“You’re just a barrel of laughs today, you know that?” he said following you in and closing the door behind him. He called over to the makeup artist who’s chair you just sat in. “You best watch her today, Ellen, her sass is at peak levels.”

“That’s just ‘cause you drive her to it, Jensen,” Ellen teased and you high-fived her over your shoulder.

“Well this is a hostile work environment and I’ll have none of it,” he admonished and pointed a finger at you with a surprisingly straight face while you, Ellen and the other two stylists had a good laugh at his expression.

It was one of the things you liked most about him; his ability to roll with the punches and just have fun. He never took anything too seriously, unless he was in front of, or behind the camera. Even when he was in the scene, he and Jared would cut up constantly. But when it came to really deliver and be focused on his craft, there was no one you loved watching more, than Jensen.

From day one, everyone there was easy to work with and very welcoming, especially Jensen and Jared. They went out of their way to be sure the scenes always felt alright for you and that you were comfortable with them. You were blown away at their demeanor and dedication, yet their ability to have fun and keep everything very light and breezy on any of the sets.

Your character, a hunter that Bobby sent to help the Winchesters on a case, was only supposed to stick around for an episode or two, but the story was working well enough that the small role turned into a season-long arc. There had been talk of even extending her run for the following season, an idea that excited you to no end. Having a job in that business was tough but finding one with a cast and crew that was a genuine family was almost impossible. Staying around the Supernatural was high on your priority list.

The trailer door opened, and Rich came halfway in and mildly out of breath, clearly in a hurry to be somewhere else.

“Hey, can you two stick around a bit? I may or may not need you in a couple hours. But don’t go far, ‘cause it could be sooner. K? Thanks!” Not waiting for a reply, he leapt from the stairs and let the trailer door slam shut.

“Vague, much?” Jensen retorted.

“Hope everything was ok with that last scene. I was second guessing some of the choices I made. Maybe I could’ve emoted more? I don’t know… I may have been off with my blocking—”

“Stop, you were fine,” he interrupted and waved you off. “You’re always fine with it. Stop worrying.”

“Says you,” you mumbled, knowing he didn’t hear you, but he knew better than to ask what you said. You were your own worst critic, and Jensen knew that. He was usually trying to bolster you up, give you words of encouragement and while you loved that he tried, you were a hard nut to crack. He knew that, too.

“Well, no need to clean you guys up if Rich wants you again. Might as well go crash for a while, I’m sure we’ll see you again later,” Ellen said as she went back to tidying up around the stations. “Don’t worry about the hair, darlin’, stop by here before you head back to set and I’ll pull it back up.”

You sighed and nodded. “Ok, I could use a nap for sure. Thanks, Ellen.”

Hopping off the stool, you grabbed your sheets from the counter and went to leave. Jensen jumped out of the chair, waved to the girls in makeup and followed you out.

“Hey, wait up,” he called, taking quick, long strides to catch up with you. “What the hell was that?”

“What?” you asked, giving him a confused double-take. “What did I do?”

“Being so hard on yourself. Why do you worry so much?”

“Seriously? Come on, Jensen. You know this business. If you’re not perfect—”

“Bullshit. You ARE perfect, especially for this character, for this show,” he lightly took your shoulders in his hands and turned you towards him. “I mean it. Rich is just being Rich, and probably had another idea of how he wants us to play the scene. I mean, it’s a big one, right?”

A big one was an understatement. You had been nervous about it for a week but thought that it had ultimately gone well. Harrie needed to confess to Dean that she was the one who went to make a deal with a Crossroads demon, not Sam. If Sam hadn’t stopped her, her soul would have been lost. It infuriates Dean to finally confess his feelings for her, but in an argument that happens between them in Bobby’s living room. That was the initial direction for the scene, and the way you and Jensen had rehearsed it and filmed it felt good to both of you.

“Maybe. I hope that’s all it is.”

“It is. I would almost guarantee it.”

“Almost?”

“Well, you know them Hollywood types. So damn fickle,” he smiled and threw an arm around your shoulder, walking with you that way until you reached your trailer.

Once you got there, he took his leave of you and went back to his own trailer. You fell on the small couch in there and felt your eyes close almost immediately. As you napped the hours away, a dream played out in your subconscious. You and Jensen were back on set, but there were no cameras running or crew present. It was just you and him, dressed as your characters and playing out the scene. You couldn’t hear the dialogue, it was like watching yourself play out the moment in a silent movie. But then, he leaned in suddenly and kissed you. Not like Dean Winchester would have, but more like Clarke Gable kissed Vivien Leigh in Gone with the Wind. Holding you tightly in both arms, slowly dipping you towards the floor and laying his lips to yours in a passionate kiss.

A loud pounding against the door to the trailer broke the magic of the dream and caused you to sit up with a start. It was dark outside, and there was only one light on in the bathroom of the trailer. Wiping the sleep, and remnants of the day’s makeup from your eyes, you opened the door to see Ellen there, toolkit in hand and smile on her face.

“Rise and shine, sweetie! Time to get Harrie pretty for the camera.”

“Mmm, okay,” you mumbled and moved aside for her to enter. “Why here? I’ll go to makeup.”

“Nope, this is fine. Don’t have to do much. Rich said to leave you as natural as possible, wants the hair down, makeup light and you, emotional.”

“Oh God,” you groaned, worried for whatever Mr. Speight, Jr. had in store for you and Jensen that night.

“Wait… just me? Or Jensen, too?”

“Jensen, too. Not sure what scene he’s redoing, but he’s got that crazy spark ignited in his eyes, so just be prepared.”

You laughed but knew exactly what she meant. Once your makeup and hair were set, you smoothed out your clothes and headed back to Bobby’s living room. Jensen was already there and dressed in the same back t-shirt and dark blue jeans he had on earlier. This time though, he had left the flannel behind. Seeing him after having the dream, left you feeling slightly rattled. He was the same old Jensen he was before, but now when you saw him, something began to flutter way down deep in your stomach. He caught you from the corner of his eye standing on the fringe and smiled in greeting before going back to discussing something with one of the writers that were on set.

You were nervous as it was but feeling the sense of déjà vu from the dream only intensified it. Slowly stepping into the set, the rest of the crew finished fiddling with the lights and props around the room. When everyone cleared out, Jensen went to say something to you but was interrupted by Rich’s entrance.

“Ok, so, thanks for coming back. I know we said it was wrapped, but… I had a thought.”

“He had a thought,” Jensen said to you sarcastically trying to tease Rich.

“Yeah, buddy, and you’ll thank me for it. So, here’s what I’m thinking. That confession argument… I wanna try it one more way and see how it feels. You game?”

“Sure,” you shrugged. “As long as this one is.”

“Why not. Whatcha got?”

“I think its time that Dean and Harrie get that kiss in. This episode, it’s the last scene of the show for winter hiatus, right? Let’s leave them on this. Soften the conversation, make it much more emotional. Instead of yelling, let’s try it completely opposite to what you did before. We’ll roll it out a few times, see how it feels and get one or two takes on camera. But don’t do the kiss until we’re actually rolling, I want that capture for the first time on camera so it’s as natural as possible. Cool?”

You and Jensen shared a look of apprehension and nodded.

“Yeah, ok,” you said and when you swallowed the lump of nerves in your throat, was sure everyone heard it.

“Ok, give me ten minutes to get set. You guys talk over whatever you talk over and I’ll let you know when we’re ready to go.”

Rich clapped you each on the shoulder and headed off to the director’s chair off to the far side of the set.

“So, what are you thinking?” you asked deferring to his lead.

“Right now? Just hoping I have a mint somewhere… don’t wanna kill you with nap breath,” he teased. Jensen could tell you were nervous and just wanted to lighten the mood, just as he always did.

“Kissing you is the least of my worries. It’s the scene itself. I am not good with emotions.”

“I think you’ve done pretty damn good so far. Remember when you slapped me a couple weeks ago. That emotion read great.”

You rolled your eyes and couldn’t help but laugh. “I need to be sad, remember? Stop making me laugh.” But laughing wasn’t all he was making you do. The dream from before lingered under the surface, and now you would be sharing a kiss with him, and even in the same damn setting…

Shaking it off, you went to that emotional place you went whenever there was a scene like this. You dug down deep and retrieved the memories that were able to bring that sort of sadness and fear to the surface. Jensen was doing the same, but he was still watching your expressions as he did. He absently licked his bottom lip and sighed heavily, his entire face shifted and all you could see now was Dean Winchester.

You don’t know how he was able to transition so flawlessly, but you could see the shift from Jensen to Dean almost every time and it was magic to watch. The truth was, as an actor, you admired him and looked up to him. He was top notch in his craft and the time you’d been on set, you had already learned so much from him. Sure, he was gorgeous and funny, but you knew he had a girlfriend, so you never looked at him as someone who was available. After this dream though, it was hard NOT to look at him and wonder how it would feel to really be the object of his desires.

“Ready?” he asked quietly. “We could keep all the blocking the same, beginning the dialogue and feeling too, but after you confess about the deal, I’m not going to Hulk out. Just gonna keep it softer. Try that?”

“Yeah, sure,” you said with a wan smile and went to your first block.

The scene played out, and Jensen did just as he said he would. When it got to the confession, you felt a tear form in the corner of your eye, but it wasn’t quite enough for what Rich wanted. Starting over, then over once more, by the time you walked it through it completely, you felt ready and at the right emotional breaking point to deliver a good performance. Each time you got right up to the kiss and then Rich would call it.

“Alright. One more run through and we’re ready for camera!” Rich called from his chair. “Let’s do it!”

The marker was set, the crew was quiet and from a distance place, Rich called action.

The scene played out before you, but you felt like you were watching from outside it looking in. This wasn’t Jensen and (Y/N), this was Dean and Harrie. The dialogue flowed effortlessly, the entire crew, even those working offset, had come to quietly gather around the monitors to watch you and Jensen perform. Here it was, time for the kiss. Jensen’s blocking dictated he come around from the desk, stand in front of you and kiss you while you were trying to explain yourself. Before, he’d slammed his fist on the desk to stop you from talking. In the new take, it was supposed to be the kiss that does it.

He walked around the desk, guiding your shoulders so you were facing him. His eyes were soft, yet full of fear and concern.

“What would I have done if you got hurt? Huh? Or worse, dead? You think that’s what I want to do with you? Bury you? Watch you get torn apart by Hellhounds?”

“No, I know that you don’t, Dean—but I had no other choice! I thought you and Bobby were going to die.”

The emotion was rising, tears were freely falling. For the slightest moment, it looked like Jensen broke character and was concerned for you but held it together and continued.

His hand stroked your cheek, the feeling of which only added to what you were offering the cameras.

“I’d be lost without you, Harrie,” he rasped, which took you by surprise, inhaling sharply at the addition to the dialogue. The pad of his thumb brushed against your cheek before he bent down to kiss you, the softness of his lips stirring up the dream again. You almost expected him to embrace you as he did then. Instead, both his hands lightly cupped your face as he expanded on the kiss, urging your lips apart with his tongue and setting the energy in your body to tingle.

You were lost in him, momentarily forgetting there were a camera and a dozen crew members on the other side of the fake walls. Rich called cut, much to your disappointment, ending the kiss. If he hadn’t you weren’t sure how long it would have gone on for. The way he kissed you, was like no other on-screen kissed you ever shared with a co-star. They were always stiff and lifeless. This was sweet and passionate, gentle and yet still carried great fervor.

When Jensen pulled back from you, he looked blindsided. He continued to stare at you, his eyes still soft and dreamy, his mouth slightly parted as he licked the taste of you from his lips. He looked as if he was trying to think of something to say, but instead was rendered speechless.

“Kids… KIDS! That was it. That’s the one. Don’t even need to do it again. Seriously, you two… easily my favorites. I know a parent shouldn’t pick favorites, but after what you two just gave me there… I chose you. Hear me… Misha!? Jared?!”

“Dude, they’ve been gone for hours,” Jensen joked, then cleared his throat. “So, uh, we’re good?”

“So good, brother. Thanks for sticking around. I think that’s going to be a much better ending then what we did earlier.”

He seemed flustered, unable to form a coherent thought or action. “Cool. Alright then, I’m—uh—I’m out. Take it, easy everyone, see you in a couple weeks!”

He flashed you a polite smile and nearly ran offset which was very unlike him. You thought maybe you’d done something wrong, maybe he felt the complete opposite of what you felt in that kiss. You were so conflicted with emotions, the only thing you wanted right then was to go home and have a good cry. You also said goodbye and left the set, but slowly and with a bit of a disheartened feeling.

* * *

 

Three weeks later, filming began again. In that time, you didn’t hear from anyone but the showrunner and EP. He had messengered over some upcoming scripts, which you tore through to see the progression of what happened due to the kiss. There were a few scenes between Harrie and Bobby in that first episode back, but nothing between Dean and Harrie. Each of them will discuss what happened with Sam and Bobby respectively, but as you scrounged through the scripts, there wasn’t another scene with Jensen for two more episodes.

Back on set, you didn’t see Jensen at all the first day. You were happily greeted by Jared and Misha, Jim Beaver, too, but Jensen was nowhere to be found. Realizing he was probably just avoiding you, you tried not to give it another thought until it was time for the table read through.

Everyone gathered around the big horseshoe of tables and went to the first page of the script. Jensen was the last one in, taking his usual seat next to Jared, directly across from you. When he finally looked up, you caught his gaze, and what you saw in there nearly knocked you over. He smiled; but not his normal, cheery, welcoming smile. It was the one he reserved for special people, the ones he was truly happy to see. He mouthed the words “where have you been?”

Confused and slightly excited that he wanted to talk to you, you had to turn your attention to the read through and think about him, later.

Hours went by before it was done, but when it was, everyone filed out of the room. Jensen grabbed your hand before you left and held you back.

“Hey,” he started. He was nervous, which was somewhat comforting to you.

“Hey yourself. What were you asking me before?”

“I said, where have you been?”

“Um… when? Today? I’ve been on set all day. Hung out with Jared earlier, Misha and Jim, too.”

“Must have just missed you,” he said, shaking his head in frustration.

“Did you want me for something?”

Jensen hesitated, most likely fighting off some sarcastic comment. “No, I just wanted to see you.”

“Oh…”

“Oh?”

“Well, I’m just surprised. After that last scene… after the kiss, you just sorta took off. I figured I did something… bad breath maybe? I’m a bad kisser? Either way, I thought I chased you off.”

“You are not a bad kisser,” he chuckled. “Not even… close… no, I ran off because of I—uh—”

“Hey, Jensen, Bob is looking for you, he needs to talk to us in his office,” Jared said, peaking his head in the door.

“Yeah, okay,” he answered Jared then turned to you. “Catch up with you later?”

You nodded and shrugged. As he was leaving you couldn’t help but watch him walk away and feel flustered by the brief exchange. Even after weeks of not seeing him, the lingering dream and memory of the kiss… and Jensen, apparently, you just couldn’t shake them. Alone in the room, you pulled out a chair and sat back down. Lightly banging your head against the table, you repeated to yourself, “ _I will not fall for him, I will not fall for him, I will not…. Fuck_.”

The next week was a rollercoaster of activity getting back into the swing of things. Long days on set, especially for Jensen, and not having any scenes together didn’t give you more than a passing moment to talk. However, you noticed whenever you did see him, he found a way to touch you; his hand on your shoulder, a squeeze of your hand as you walked by. One morning in the makeup trailer, you crossed paths for more than a few minutes, and somehow, he ended up behind your chair, with his hands on the back of your neck. They were warm and soft, and you began to imagine how they’d feel on your skin in other places.

One day, Jensen and Jared were in the midst of a prank on Misha and you watched from the edge of the group, shaking your head at their hilariously childish behavior. The whole crew was laughing, as was Misha, who vowed to once again, get them back ten times over. He rarely did, though. You turned to go back to your trailer and did notice that Jensen followed you there.

“Hey stranger,” he called out before you could get inside. “Whatcha up to? Wanna go grab some lunch?”

Your heart began to race. He was still in his own clothes and looked quite delectable. The feelings that started that night of the kiss were growing at a rapid rate, and the more you saw him, the more you were beginning to want him.

“Um, I—I can’t. I have to read the script, get my lines down. Maybe another time,” you said, and while the regret in your tone was real, the smile you flashed him, wasn’t.

He watched you walk up the steps and disappear into your trailer. But he wasn’t about to take no for an answer.

“Hey,” he said, opening the door without knocking. “What’s going on? You used to have lunch with me all the time. Sick of me or something?”

“No… I just don’t think it’s a good idea anymore.”

He snorted a laugh. “Care to explain why?”

“Not really.”

“Hey, (Y/N), come on, what gives?” he seemed genuinely upset and confused by your change in demeanor towards him.

“We have to work together, and apparently our characters may have more romantic kind of scenes. I just think we should keep our interactions to that, you know, all professional and whatnot.”

“Oh, I see,” he mused but shook his head. “I don’t buy it, but alright.” He turned to leave but stopped and walked back towards you. “Did you see the scene, yet?”

“No.”

“You should watch it. I did. Rich was right, that last take… that was something special. It wasn’t just the kiss, it was what you put into your lines, your expressions, the depth of emotion you put into every damn thing you do. The kiss, that was the just the cherry on a really good fucking sundae.”

He took a step closer to you, not leaving much room for you to skirt out of his way. “I never looked at you as anything more than a very talented co-worker and friend. But seeing you again, after that scene… makes me wonder what else there could be.”

Jensen used the back of his two fingers to brush them against your cheek as his eyes stared at you intently. He was going to kiss you again, and you wanted him too, desperately, but before his lips found yours, you moved your head to the side.

“You have someone in your life, yes or no?”

Jensen froze, his face barely an inch from yours. “Yes,” he sighed regretfully and pulled back.

You met his gaze and could feel a spike of tears stinging at your eyes. “Then, I need you to go. I won’t get caught up in that. I can’t. This job is too important to me.”

He simply nodded and drew in a deep breath before he turned and left your trailer.

The following week was your first scene together in a while. It was also the first time Dean and Harrie would be together after sharing their first kiss. They’d been avoiding each other, making Bobby send them out in different directions on different cases. The script called from some fun, awkward moments between you which worked perfectly because that was exactly the dynamic that was playing out between you and Jensen. One scene, in particular, Dean was supposed to throw a small jar of lamb’s blood to Harrie for a spell, because he didn’t want to chance to touch her while handing her the bottle. However, when Jensen went to toss it, it slipped from his hand, losing any control or direction, and ended up hitting you in the head.

Immediately, he rushed over, and hugged you tightly, repeatedly apologizing for hitting you. You were laughing it off, it didn’t really hurt, but his reaction to it made you feel a whole lot of something. He lightly kissed the top of your head to make it feel better, but what no one else noticed, was how his fingers lingered in your hair, and how he closed his eyes when he first embraced you.

Things went on this way for a while; purposely keeping your distance, but whenever on set together, he was finding ways to touch you or be around you. It was beginning to drive you insane. With each passing day, you wanted him more and more, and a few times nearly caved and called him to your trailer to talk about what was happening between you. But you never did, because the image of his very sweet girlfriend would come across your mind and you realized you just couldn’t.

Another couple of weeks went by, and Dean and Harrie finally had another emotional-turned-sultry scene together. They were going to have sex, and it left you and Jensen both feeling slightly nervous, but not because of the cameras. The director for that week talked to both about his vision and when you were comfortable with it, started talking about the blocking. You kept glancing at each other from the corner of your eye, sizing up each other’s reaction to each move you’d be making together. By the time it was done, you were trying to hold your composure but really wanted to run away. Thinking of touching him the way you were going to—but for work—to say you were feeling frustrated would have been an understatement.

Action was called, you and Jensen followed the director’s vision at first. The way he kissed you, the way your arms were to drag around his neck. He was supposed to walk you backward, pushing you up against the wall of some sleazy looking motel room. Then, “Cut!”

Now, reset so you’re on the bed and he’s hovering over you, taking you in slowly as he dips down to kiss you again. Run your hands up his arms. And again, “Cut!”

Scene after scene, he would get close to you, and it would end. Jensen seemed to be getting just as frustrated as you were, and while he always maintained the most professional demeanor during these kinds of scenes, you had gotten to know him well enough to tell something was wrong.

“One more guys, and that’s a wrap for the day!” the director called out. “Let’s set the lighting for the bed scene, please!”

You were ushered back off to wardrobe, where they fitted you with a nude-colored, strapless bra and pointedly draped a sheet around you, the top of which just covered the swell of your breasts. When you returned, Jensen was stripped down to his boxers, and climbing into the bed your two characters were to have shared. You noticed him watching you walk across the room and slid into the bed. He waited until the lights were set, and Ellen was done fidgeting with your hair before saying anything.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered so only you could hear him.

You tried to hide the smile that wanted to break out, but it was no use. “Thank you,” was all you could manage.

The director called action, and Jensen kicked off the scene with Dean’s line, “I guess this was a long time comin’, huh?”

“Seems like it,” you said in Harrie’s slight southern lilt. “Guess it was unavoidable. I mean, how do you resist a guy that drives that car and knows his way around weaponry? A girl can only hold out so long.”

As the scene carried on, the usual easiness returned between you. Sure, you were acting as Dean and Harrie, but yours and Jensen’s chemistry was just as strong. The way you gazed at him, the way he constantly needed to be touching you… whatever it was, was working and the director loved every second. When he finally called cut and wrapped the scene, you felt closer to Jensen then you ever had before.

* * *

 

Coming back from wardrobe, you were stopped on the lot by one of the PA’s who handed both you, Jensen, Jared, and Misha a glossy black invitation with gold lettering.

“What’s this for?” you asked.

“Some network thing I imagine,” Jensen said. “We’ve gone the last couple of years. Black tie, though.”

“Oh, fancy,” you said and shoved it into your purse. “Guess I know where I’m going from here. I certainly don’t have formal wear in the back of my closet.”

“Welcome to the life,” Jared teased. “These are usually a plus one, got someone in mind to come with you?”

You sighed and started going through your list of male friends that were single. No one came to mind and you felt alright with that. “Not at the moment, but its okay to roll solo, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not,” Misha said. “You can always join me a Vicki. I know she would love it.”

“Sounds good to me!”

“It’s settled! You shall be part of my harem, and we will arrive together, us three, in style!” He put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you in close, causing Jensen’s body to stiffen and his hands to quickly clench in release.

“Will the invisible woman come, Jay?” Jared questioned.

“Hmm?” he asked, clearly not paying attention. “Rosie. Will she come with you? I know she normally avoids these things.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I guess I’ll ask her,” he gave you a quick once over and glared at the arm Misha still had around your shoulders. He checked his watch to stop staring and used the time to make his escape. “Speaking of, I need to go and meet up with her. See you guys at the thing.” He waved the invitation before stuffing it into his inside coat pocket and heading off the lot for the day. As he walked away, you thought about his subtle reaction and again couldn’t help but wonder what really was going on with the two of you.

* * *

 

The day of the network party arrived, and you found yourself sliding into a sleek black limo with Misha and his wife, Vicki. Sharing a few drinks and laughs along the way, you were feeling great by the time the car arrived at the venue. The southern California sun was warm on your skin that was exposed from the simple, wine-colored, lace accented cocktail dress you had chosen to wear.

When you exited the car, you heard the fans that were gathered around the venue start clapping, but when they saw Misha, they went wild. He put an elbow out for you and his wife, and escorted you both, very proudly, down the red carpet that was set up to lead you straight through to the line of waiting photographers. Up ahead, was Jensen and Jared giving quick interviews, posing for pictures and sharing a few laughs. They were both alone and making their way down towards the venue’s entrance.

As you made your way down, you were asked a few questions and heard your name called from a few of the photographers to get you to look their way. Most of the questions were about Harrie and Dean, and though you weren’t allowed to say anything of real value, you did your job by slyly hinting that fans may be happy with the outcome.

That’s when you felt him. Jensen’s hand was on the small of your back, announcing his presence before he gave you a playful kiss on the cheek for the cameras. You easily slipped into the teasing banter you had with him, giving the reporter a great little back and forth she could use in her piece. Finally, he guided you away from all of them and into the venue where it was blessedly quiet and less chaotic.

“Thank you,” you sighed and smiled. “Those lines are always exhausting, and I don’t get half the shit thrown at me you guys do.”

He ignored your comment and just stared at you, taking in every inch of you from your hair to your shoes. “You look beautiful,” he said wistfully.

His voice cracked. Your heart fluttered. He watched you the way he did after the kiss; mesmerized and lost in thought he didn’t want to let go of. Jensen took your hand, subtly caressing your fingers with his.

“Where’s Rosie?” you asked, unsure you wanted to hear the answer.

“Not here. Its just a banquet didn’t think she’d be interested in coming.”

“You didn’t even ask her?”

“I did, but she didn’t want to commit to coming one way or the other,” he shrugged, not really bothered by it at all.

“Oh.”

There was an awkward moment of silence, but so much was said in it. Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off you, and even when Misha finally entered and called for you to join him, Jensen’s gaze never wavered.

“She’ll be right there!” he answered, his eyes glued to yours. “Sit by me?”

You swallowed nervously and nodded. He flashed a quick, sexy smile and gingerly let go of your hand after giving it a squeeze. “See you in there.”

Shoving both hands into the pockets his pants, he slowly turned and walked into the ballroom. Taking a moment to compose yourself, you waited for him to be almost inside before turning and going in to find your table. Misha was waiting for you by the entrance and held out his elbow to escort you to the table.

“I thought you’d come in with Jensen,” he said just loud enough for you to hear over the low rumble of conversations around you.

“But I came with you,” you teased.

“But you’re in love with him,” he replied, one eyebrow raised as a challenge. “Am I reading that wrong?”

You paused in shock but continued moving quickly towards your table. Jensen was sat there, two empty seats between him and Vicki. He made sure that you would have to sit next to him.

“I plead the fifth,” you said not looking at Misha.

“Alright. I won’t push it. Just so’s you know… its pretty damn obvious that there’s something going on there.”

You didn’t respond, it wasn’t the time or place. Besides, it gave you time to think about it; what exactly DID you feel for Jensen?

Misha pulled out your chair and you sat down, greeting everyone at the table. At first, everything was fairly ordinary. Food was delivered to each table; some boring executives gave a few speeches. More food was delivered, as well as wine and beer as requested. It was during the Network President’s address to the room, did things start to take a turn.

The weight of a hand brushing against your knee caught your attention. Not wanting to be obvious, you slightly turned to look at Jensen, who was staring straight ahead at the speaker. He caught your gaze and winked subtly, before turning his attention back to the stage and gave your leg a light squeeze. You liked how it felt and wanted him to leave it there. When you didn’t stop him, he ventured further up your thigh, stopping at the lace hem of your dress.

A deep ache grew from between your legs, like a beacon calling out to him to touch you. It was all you could think about, but it wasn’t the time or place, and you were a little mad that he felt it was. Slyly, you put your hand under the table, stopping him just before he lifted your dress and kept going.

He met your resistance both in your hand and the glare you gave him from the corner of your eye. With a tick of his brow, he removed his hand from your leg and looked back to the speaker. Minutes later, when it was over, you excused yourself to the ladies’ room to try and compose yourself.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, you chastised yourself for letting this flirtation with him go so far. Forget the fact that he had someone at home—a serious, long-time girlfriend—you were also co-workers. Two people hooking up while working on a show was more than commonplace, but not for you. It was the one thing you promised yourself you would never do. Well, that and porn. You had to be strong in your resolve and let go of whatever it was you were feeling for him before it ended up costing you your job.

After splashing cold water on your face, you ventured into the vestibule of the venue and saw him standing there. Jensen was leaning against the wall near a hallway that leads to offices, removed from where the main event was going on. His arms were crossed over his chest, one foot kicked over the other. You froze when you saw him; as he stood up straighter when he saw you. You should’ve just gone back to the table, but you didn’t.

“What the hell was that in there?” you asked him when you got closer.

“That was me being stupid. I’m sorry, (Y/N), I shouldn’t have… And its no excuse, but I just wanted to feel you. I know I have to keep up appearances here, especially with all the cameras, and this was a shitty place to do it, but, my God. When I saw you looking like you do, and how you make me feel sometimes…”

“What?” It came out so soft and weak, you didn’t think he even heard you.

“Come on, you’re not dumb. This,” he motioned between the two of you, “this has been coming for a while. Well before that kiss.”

Your breath hitched in your chest, making you feel like the wind had been knocked out of you. Suddenly your throat was dry, and your hands were shaking. “Jensen… this… you—you have a girlfriend. A serious girlfriend. And, we work together. It doesn’t matter what we feel… what I feel. You’re just off limits.”

“So, I just ignore everything I feel?”

“Yes. You’re an actor, aren’t you? Just act like you don’t care. That’s what I’m going to do.”

With that, you turned and left him standing there. You felt like tears were coming, and not the kind you wanted to muster up for him to see. These were the real, private ones you had to hide away from everyone. You reached the place where you could turn left and go back to the banquet or turn right and leave the venue.

You turned right and didn’t look back.

* * *

 

The following morning, you woke up with the realization that you had to do something, both for your sake and for Jensen’s. Dialing up EP Bob Singer, you said the one thing you thought you’d never say to him.

“Bob, I think, maybe it would be best for Harrie to get killed off, or at least go off the canvas for a while. As much as I hate it, I need to move on from the show and I think this gives you guys a meaty opportunity for some sad stuff for Jensen. You know how much he loves that,” you tried to tease at the end to lighten the conversation.

“Besides,” you kept going, “I need a break. Maybe you could swing it so I could just not be on set for a little while? Film stuff that you don’t need me for? I don’t even think I have too many scenes coming up…”

Bob hemmed and hawed, but finally agreed to give you the week off so you could really think about if this is what you wanted. He said he would talk it over with the writers in the meantime, and let you know what they thought at the end of the week.

The next few days passed slowly, and luckily you had gotten time offset. You didn’t want to see Jensen, you didn’t want to be reminded of the cast and crew you’d be leaving behind. You were still sad over the decision but just figured it for the best. Jensen called your phone repeatedly, but you refused to answer it. Hearing his voice would not do any good, and you just wanted time to think. Jared and Misha each called, too, but you let those go to voicemail as well.

It was a Friday afternoon, and four days since you had talked to Bob and nearing the deadline to make a firm decision. Lazily picking up around the apartment, a sound, loud knock made you jump. Not a knock… a fist thumping on the door.

“(Y/N)! Open the door, I know your home!”

You walked down the stairs to the main entrance and looked through the peephole. Jensen stood there, his hands on his hips, impatiently waiting for you to open the door.

“Come on! I know you’re in there!”

Resolving yourself to seeing him, you unlocked the door and opened it halfway. “What’s up?”

“What’s up? Are you fucking kidding me? What’s up?!”

Surprised by his demeanor, you opened it more for him to come in, more so your neighbors didn’t get nosy. Once the door was closed, he ascended the stairs that led to the living room and waited for you to join him.

“Did you or did you not asked to be killed off the show?”

“Oh, that. Yeah, well I talked to Bob earlier in the week, and—”

“Why? What the hell made you want to quit? Because of me?!”

“Partially, yeah. I thought it would just be easier. They were probably going to do it at the end of the season, anyway. Besides, uh—” you were trying to think of other reasons to leave, but of course, there weren’t any. It was the perfect job and one you didn’t want to leave.

“Uh, what?” He was angry that you wanted to leave. He didn’t  _want_ you to leave. “We don’t do good work, together? You don’t like the direction of the show?”

His nostrils were flaring, the veins in his arms standing out because he was clenching his fists. You didn’t want to see him like this and the truth was, you didn’t want to leave, either. But the attraction wasn’t going away. HE wasn’t going to stop looking at you the way he looked at you.

“You create a hostile work environment,” you said, taking a page from his book. Clearly, you didn’t mean it, and he knew that.

His expression softened immediately. “Oh, do I?” he asked, taking a few steps towards you. His arms crossed over his chest, which stressed the cotton of his t-shirt around his biceps.

“Mhm. And you have bad breath… you are constantly pranking Misha… and I think its childish.”

“Oh, sure, good reasons…” he said sarcastically and nodded. “Please, go on.” He was still walking towards you, but his anger had faded. Jensen tried to hide the smile, but he couldn’t.

“Stop being cute,” you chastised. “You’re making this really hard.”

“Good. I don’t intend to make it easy for you to go.”

“I  _have_  to, don’t you see that?” The teasing was done now, and you felt serious and very sad. “I really like you…  _reeeaallly_ like you, Jensen. And that dammed Rich and his damned kissed. I was fine until then. I was. I didn’t think of you that way because I knew from the beginning you were off limits. Then the stupid dream, and the stupid kiss—”

“Whoa, what dream?” he asked, very amused at the thought.

“Nevermind, my point—”

“Oh no, no, go back to the dream. When? About what?”

“The day I crashed in the trailer before we filmed the kiss. I dreamt that we did kiss, right there on that set. But it wasn’t for the show, it was us. You and me, we wanted each other. Since then, you’ve constantly been on my mind.”

He lowered his head, a satisfied grin spilling across his features. “(Y/N), I broke up with Rosie. It’s over. I’ve been trying to call you and tell you that for days.”

“All because I said I wanted to leave the show?!”

“No, before I found out. The night of the banquet I went home and ended things. I realized then that if I am thinking about you as much as I am and doing things just to put myself into proximity to touch you, then I am not being fair to her. I do love her, but not how I should.”

The lump in your chest was being propelled into your throat by the fierce pounding of your heart. He took the last step, closing the final gap between you and pinning you against the wall of your hallway.

“What makes you think…” you couldn’t even finish the sentence with the way he was watching you. “All this just so you could kiss me, and see what happens?”

“No. I’ve already kissed you. I already know how soft you are,” his eyes narrowed delicately on you as he continued to invade your personal space. Not that you wanted to stop him. “I know that when I kissed you here,” he pointed to the place where your neck and collarbone meet your chest, “you let out this little whimper. That day on set, I nearly had to excuse myself because of that sound you made.”

Jensen was penetrating with his approach, setting off every ignitor that lived under your skin, and then some.

“I know what I’ve been missing out on and you have no fucking idea how badly I want you. So, I’m going to kiss you now. If you wanna stop me, go for it.”

Placing a hand on the wall on either side of your head, he leaned in and kissed you. Months of pent up feelings and desire for the other exploded in this one, long, desperate kiss. No crew watching, no one shouting direction at you. Just you and Jensen exploring what your mouths could do to the other while the rest of your body melded into his.

His hands fell from the wall, slowly but roughly making their way down your body, brushing against your pert nipples beneath the thin cotton of your shirt, and not stopping until he grabbed your hips. Jensen dug his fingers into your flesh while his tongue engulfed and swirled around yours, nipping and biting and growling with pleasure.

When he pulled back for breath, he rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. Your lips were red and swollen from his work on them, and you couldn’t wait for him to do it again. Your arms crept up his body and came to rest on his shoulders, before kissing him again. The second your lips touched his, he was reaching around to your ass, and lifting you up so your legs could wrap around his form.

“Bedroom,” he growled into your mouth.

You pointed to the door behind you. He carried you in, pushing the door open violently enough that it recoiled and slammed shut again. Jensen tossed you onto the bed, his expression serious and very forceful. You didn’t know this side of him existed, you loved being on the receiving end of it.

“That day, we did the motel scene… do you have any idea how much I wanted to rip that stupid fucking sheet off you?”

“No,” you breathed, completely enraptured by his demeanor.

He yanked your pants off in one quick pull, the grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulling it off over your head. You weren’t wearing a bra, so your exposed breasts immediately rippled with goosebumps at the cool air in the room.

Jensen left his own shirt and jeans behind, before hovering over you, much like he did in the motel scene. Only this time there was no one telling you to stop. The readiness of his cock was apparent at it pressed into your inner thigh, making your sex throb harder with anticipation. He grabbed your breast, massaging it roughly, your hard nub rolling between his fingers as his tongue and teeth made waste of your neck. His free hand moved down to his boxers, pushing them down as much as possible. When he was satisfied with that, he slipped his hand beneath the hem of your underwear and quickly made disappear into the pile of clothes on the floor.

Jensen pulled his mouth from your neck and gazed at you, making eye contact just as he dipped his hand into your folds. The warmth and wetness of your sex caused him to moan and exhale, pressing his lips back to yours with need. He massaged your clit until your body was writhing beneath him while his tongue worked magic on yours.

“Fuck,” he growled when you cried with pleasure, the moment his fingers entered you and began moving in and out. Your whimpers and sounds of pleasure served to only drive him crazy and more desperate to be inside you.

Jensen moved his hand from your sex, sliding it around your hip, and lifting up your ass to give him a good angle to slide into you. The feeling of him entering you was intoxicating and with each thrust into you, you felt more and more drunk on him.

“Jesus…” he moaned, hanging over you as he continued to move in and out, slowly now, trying to savor the sensation and make it last.

Your eyes closed, and your head tilted back, arching your self up to somehow be closer to him. He bent down and ran his tongue up between your breasts and to your neck. Sucking and kissing the spot that he said makes you whimper.

“Fuucckk,” you mewed as his teeth sunk into your flesh there. Your nails dug into his arms as his speed picked up. Skin slapping against skin, breath was in short supply as he continued to fuck you, at whatever pace he could manage.

You felt your climax rising, and the moment before you thought you were going to scream his name, he pulled out of you and flipped you over. Without missing a beat, he lifted your hips and entered you again from behind, one hand grabbing your hips, the other on the back of your neck and pulling you up to be flush against him.

His lips were on your ear as he fucked you. He growled your name in short warm breaths over and over as your orgasm flooded around his cock.

“God… fuuuck! Je—” you tried to say his name, but you were rendered speechless by the way he was working you over, the way his hands groped and caressed your body and the way his lips and tongue played at your neck and ear. You felt completely under his command, something you were afraid you could get used to.

He buried his face in your neck before releasing you and holding onto a handful of your hair as you bent forward, allowing him to take you roughly. The pull of your hair and the hard hit of flesh against flesh made you feel like you could come again if he didn’t soon. He was moving erratically, unable to maintain the intensity or pace of his hips. Jensen let go of your hair and dug his fingers into your hips one last time before quickly pulling out of you, spilling his release on your inner thighs and into his own hands.

Jensen took a moment to catch his breath before grabbing his t-shirt off the ground and using it to clean up most of the mess. You moved aside on the bed and he fell there beside you. You were giggling, and he propped himself up on one elbow.

“That was funny, was it?”

“Your shirt is filthy now.”

“It’s fine. That’s what washing machines are for. Maybe I could use yours?”

“Didn’t you just use me enough?”

“Oh darlin’, I’m just getting started.”

He leaned over, pinning you back down to the bed and kissed you deeply. When he came up for air, you were still smiling.

“What now?”

“Just imagine the next time we have to kiss on set or do another motel scene. Gonna be hard to remain professional after what we just did.”

“Or, will it make the performance more realistic? Huh?” he shrugged and raised his eyebrows in question, a smirk playing on his lips.

“You’re an ass,” you teased.

“Maybe, but you have to admit it… you like my ass.”

“That I do, Jensen… that I do.”

“So,” he started, but hesitated to continue, “does that mean you’ll stay, at least for a little while longer?” He seemed hopeful, but you could tell he was nervous to hear your answer.

“Do you promise to keep your hands to yourself while on set?”

“No, not even a little bit,” he teased.

Shaking your head, you curled up into him and sighed, content to just enjoy whatever this crazy experience brought your way and realized that dreams really can come true.


End file.
